The Katsuki Brothers
by pizzacube
Summary: When Izuku takes Kacchan's words to heart, his body morphs into Kacchan. What could go wrong with two Bakugous? Minor swearing/no swearing - Prototype Bakugou Katsuki (Izuku) - Izuku and Katsuki get OFA
1. Chapter 1

Kacchan's words haunted him throughout the whole day, and he decided that he was right. The shining puddles of water on the roof made him reflect on the decision that he was taking, but his emotions overwhelmed him. As he stared at the sidewalk below, a slight muscle reflex caught him and propelled him towards the concrete.

As he flew from the ledge to the ground, he felt like All Might with his super strength propelling in the air. He could feel no pain when he hit the ground. He could see nothing. He could only smell the blood coming from his fractured skull.

Mitsuki knocked on the door on his son's room, she received an angry outburst from her son, but when she told him about the news - her son shut and locked the door. He thought about the words that he said, how Deku never followed his commands and why he would do it, he immediately regretted what he said. He decided that his actions were of a villian and that he couldn't be a hero if he did that with only his words.

He could feel the soft and silky texture of the surface, and pain from his head. His hair was turning blond. His toe joints hurt painfully, but was nothing compared to the overall pain in his torso.

 **Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. I plan on having it be 100k+ words, with minimal or no swearing. This story may contain graphic depictions of violence, nothing more than what you would see in an Avengers movie, and content that is appropiate for teenagers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inko was usually calm and collected. She did not expect this, how could she not see the signs, tears welled up on her eyes when she saw her son's fractured skull and a twisted torso.

She walked home devastated, missing a turn from her usual route to her home from the hospital. A large ball of debris fell onto her, propelling from one side to another at hypersonic speeds.

His body mourned the changes, meek to somewhat muscular. It started to heat up. His sweat turned smelled sweet and gasoline like, his eyes red. His skin was shining, the covers around his arms and legs starting to dampen.

Katsuki held on to his arms and could not be separated, and slept through the night - worrying about him. Requests to let him go was rudely dismissed, until he could see himself in where Izuku was. His eyes were unmistakably, his. Those piercing red eyes and his smirk.

Izuku felt stronger than ever. His mind processed information faster than what he could comprehend, he felt invincible and kept thinking at a rate that he could not comprehend before. He smelled a foreign substance around his arms, which appeared to be his sweat. He moved his fingers through his hair, feeling a different texture. He felt a constant anger, waiting to burst within himself, but he pushed the feelings into a corner of himself. But, when he opened his eyes - he swore something that felt out of character. His voice was foreign and familiar.

 **Author's note: Should Izuku have amnesia? Should Inko survive? I hope to make Izuku a prototype Katsuki, kind and polite but trash talks sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes beamed in the shadows with seemingly blond hair from the epicentre of the blast. Two white circles surrounded by black covered his torso, hands, and legs.

Inko could feel numbness in her whole body until she blacked out from the sudden adrenaline outage in her body.

"She's in a coma." commented the doctor, looking at her notes. Mitsuki was emotionally overloaded, her son was already overwhelmed by Izuku's sudden suicide attempt - and knowing that by telling her son, he'll further reject any attempts to get Izuku medication. It's her fault, she thought. If she didn't ask her to go home and rest while she looked out for Izuku, she wouldn't have gotten hit by the collateral of the villain attack.

"D-Izuku?" whispered Katsuki in shock. He received moaning and a paragraph of swearing towards him with a scowl that was a trademarked Katsuki trait. But when he was injected with anesthetics, he could finally talk normally.

"Kacchan?" his own voice cracked at himself.

Pain was the only thing that mattered to him right now. The amount of swearing when he was conscious would be frowned upon by himself a few days ago, but he could feel the amount of anger that he pushed away - coming back to him and he started to swear on reflex.

 **Author's note: i am a bad writer. Sorry. Next chapter will be a skip further into time with time travel elements. Thx for reviews, follows, and favorites - they really encourage me to continue**


End file.
